MICROSCOPY SHARED RESOURCE ABSTRACT Cancer research encompasses a broad range of investigations ranging from the behavior of cancer cells in the body, to the changes in cancer cells at the molecular level. This requires a spectrum of tools that enable imaging individual cells and their interactions, both at the level of the whole animal, as well as at the molecular level of molecules inside the cells. The Microscopy Shared Resource (MSR) provides training, access, support and expertise that enable Moores Cancer Center (MCC) members to successfully utilize basic and advanced microscopy techniques and instrumentation in their studies. The MSR facility is open 24 hours/7 days per week and provides access to a wide array of microscopy instrumentation, auxiliary equipment and reagents. The MSR is pivotal in providing investigators access and expertise to high-end instruments for their studies that they could not afford otherwise. These instruments include regular epi-fluorescence, bright field and phase contrast microscopy, confocal, super resolution, Forster Resonance Energy Transfer (FRET), total internal reflection fluorescence (TIRF), and deconvolution on fixed samples and live cells. The IVIS 200 imaging system can be used for 3-dimensional optical imaging and non-invasive monitoring of cancer progression, gene expression patterns, cell trafficking, drug delivery and treatment in living animals. Researchers can use super resolution fluorescence to examine interactions between proteins and other molecules using excitation/deactivation of photo-switchable fluorescent probes. The MSR staff provides highly qualified didactic and hands on training in basic microscopy principles in addition to complex techniques. By bringing together investigators with diverse interests and common goals, the MSR fosters a spirit of collaboration and cooperation that leads us closer to the ultimate goals of cancer treatment and cure.